Leonidas (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Leonidas I (c. 540 BCE – 480 BCE) was a warrior king of the Greek city-state of Sparta, best known for his involvement in the Battle of Thermopylae against the Persian Empire in 480 BCE. Leonidas wielded an Isu spear, which was later passed down to his daughter, and then his granddaughter, the misthios Kassandra. A direct descendant of the Isu, Leonidas possessed a proportionally-higher level of Isu genes than usual; consequently, so did his descendants. In 480 BCE, Leonidas consulted the Pythia of Delphi about going to war against the Achaemenid Empire of Xerxes I of Persia, who had invaded Greece. The Cult of Kosmos, who supported Xerxes I and manipulated the Pythia, threatened Leonidas not to go agaisnt their plans. Nevertheless, Leonidas defied the order and ordered his officer, Dienekes, to gather the army for battle. Leonidas and his army gathered at a narrow passage way in Malis, where the Persians would have to pass through in order to reach mainland Greece. Prior the battle, Leonidas reminisced to Dienekes about how he would have liked to go fishing with his son. Upon spotting the arrival of the Persian fleet in Malis, Leonidas briefed his men and braced for the attack. During the first wave, Leonidas clashed with and defeated a Persian officer, Kurush. In the aftermath, one of the Spartans revealed that they had been betrayed by one of the Greeks, who revealed a path behind the passage which allowed the Persians to maneuver around. Nevertheless, Leonidas refused to retreat and ordered his men to defend the pass. The Spartans were able to defend the passage for seven days, though they were eventually overwhelmed. With the death of Dienekes, Leonidas himself eventually perished, but not before killing a Persian officer who delivered a mortal injury to him. Following Leonidas' death, Xerxes, who was otherwise recognised for his civlity and honor when dealing with his fallen foesm, had been so deeply infuriated by Leonidas' defiance that he had his head cut off and impaled on a pike. His remains, along with his spear, were later recovered and returned to Sparta, where he was buried in a tomb southwest of the city, and his broken spear was handed down to his daughter, Myrrine, who in turn passed it on to her daughter Kassandra. Following Leonidas' death, a statue called the Lion of Leonidas was placed where he fell in Malis. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with his Spear Name: Leonidas I Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 60 at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, King of Sparta Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Conditioning (Can hold his breath longer than most normal people), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (Eagle Vision grants him a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed him to see a person's true intentions, differentiate between friend to foe, revisit past events, analyze locations of interest, figure out weak spots and much more. Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat with proper concentration), Master Fighter, Weapon Mastery (throwing daggers, swords, spears, bow etc.), Highly skilled acrobat, well versed in the deadly arts of killing, highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Pressure Point Strikes (Capable of knocking out enemies by striking their pressure points, and can also torture them this way), Regeneration (Mid-Low, could survive being repeatedly stabbed and shot with arrows, but ultimately died as he was repeatedly shot in the organs), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Pieces of Eden), Healing and Life Absorption (Can heal herself by attacking enemies via certain weapons), Selective Intangibility (Can shoot arrows that phase through walls), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Leonidas is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Poison Manipulation (Some of his weapons have the ability to poison enemies, can also do this via poison darts, including his Spear), Statistics Amplification (via several abilities, Rage Mode and Rush Attacks, also via his Spear), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (via his Spear, many other weapons, and arrows), expert user of poisoned knives and daggers. Stealth Mastery, Rage Empowerment, Shockwave Inducement (With the Spear of Leonidas), Time Slow with Sixth Sense, Archery Master, Slow Time and Defensive Maneuvers Skills, Energy Manipulation (via his Spear), Limited Teleportation (Via his Spear), Status Effect Inducement (Can put people to sleep with some of his weapons, via combat maneuvers or even stagger them), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, he should naturally possess these abilities), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation (Repeated bites from venomous snakes seem to have no effect on him. Can easily resist strikes from other Pieces of Eden that can infuse themselves with multiple extremely lethal poisons in high doses, and even resist highly toxic and corrosive arrows) and Extreme Temperatures (Can survive being burned by lava for extended periods of time and can easily climb high-altitude mountains in sub-zero conditions without breaking a sweat) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Due to being a direct descendant of the Isu themselves and containing far higher Isu genes than usual, he should easily be this strong. Can essentially perform the same feats as his grandchildren Alexios and Kassandra), higher with with Rage Mode and his Spear (His Spear grants its wielder additional superhuman strength. It can create devastating shockwaves that can one-shot multiple high-ranking enemies, crack through solid stone and easily pierce thick metal shields that can tank attacks from war hammers and effortlessly slice through wood and stone) Speed: Superhuman with at least Subsonic+ combat speed and reactions, possibly far higher via powerscaling (Should not be much slower than his grandchildren), even higher with Rage Mode (This enhances all her abilities and allows her to reflect back inflicted damage at twice the rate), Bull Rush (This allows her to relentlessly slice her enemies up before they can even flinch), Sixth Sense (Once detected by enemies, she has a 5-second window to strike), Slow Time (Can slow down time for up to 7 seconds), Defensive Maneuvers (Upon performing a perfect dodge, she gains a temporary boost to all her statistics), Archery Master (Kassandra's surroundings can slow down while she prepares to attack in mid-air, and even arrow shots appear slow to her eyes) Skills and his Spear Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, higher with his Spear Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher with Rage Mode and his Spear Durability: Wall level (Can easily brush off high falls and take full-powered blows from axes and maces wielded by comparable foes. Was shot by multiple arrows and was even stabbed with a sword right in the abdomen, yet he still managed to stand up and kill his attacker. Should not be much weaker than his grandchildren) Stamina: Extremely High (Fought relentless hours in many battles against the Persians without food, drink or rest. Even when mortally wounded by a volley of arrows and stabbed directly in the abdomen, he could still remain standing and not even be bothered the slightest) Range: Extended melee range, higher with swords and shields. Several tens of meters with his Spear Standard Equipment: A shield (Discards it later however), a bronze sword, his Spear, which was the blade part of a Staff of Eden Intelligence: Quite High. Led many successful battles against the Persians and only lost at Thermopylae because his troops were betrayed. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but survived situations that would kill most peak-level human beings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Military Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Technology Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ubisoft Category:Rage Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Humans